


【佳霏】如有意外2020年圣诞节特辑

by johnsmith1089



Series: 如有意外 [2]
Category: Miss A, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV), 孟佳 | Jia | 지아, 王霏霏 | Fei | 페이, 미쓰에이
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsmith1089/pseuds/johnsmith1089
Summary: クリスマス SP ~ All I want for Christmas is ~
Relationships: Fei/Jia, Meng Jia/Wang Fei Fei | Fei, 佳霏, 佳霏猫, 王霏霏/孟佳, 페이/지아
Series: 如有意外 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876396
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	【佳霏】如有意外2020年圣诞节特辑

**Author's Note:**

> 『』内的话是英语。  
> 补充设定用章节，大量原创角色出没。  
> 祝各位即使一个人过圣诞节，也不会觉得孤独。

「圣诞快乐。」  
这句话王霏霏对别人说过很多次，也听别人对她说过很多次，但她从未真正在圣诞节感到快乐过。

小时候，父母的工作总是很忙。  
圣诞节又刚好临近各个金融机构年终结算的时候。  
从12月下旬开始，一忙起来，王霏霏直到新年到来才能再次见到父母。  
王霏霏早就习惯了。  
事实上她更早习惯了孤独这件事情。  
更多的时间里，家里只有她和照顾她的阿姨两个人。  
在王霏霏心里，圣诞节不过是和其他日子一样平常的一天。  
她按时去上课，放学之后参加学校组织的培优，结束后回家写作业，写完作业之后洗漱，再一个人睡觉，对圣诞节、圣诞老人和圣诞礼物毫无期待。  
大概只有在回家的路上，看到餐馆和商店的门口装饰着花花绿绿的圣诞树和彩灯，放着欢快的圣诞音乐，还有幸福的一家三口的时候，王霏霏会忍不住驻足。  
她想，那些时候，她的眼睛里的羡慕一定要溢出来了。  
更让她感到孤独的时候，是第二天在学校，同学们都在兴奋的讨论着前一天晚上跟家人一起去吃的圣诞节晚餐，从圣诞老人（实际上是父母）那里收到的礼物是自己一直想要的。  
「霏霏，你呢？你跟家人是怎么过圣诞节的？」  
同桌的脸因为兴奋红彤彤的，好奇的问从话题开始就沉默不语的王霏霏。  
这样的时候，诚实的回答「我父母很忙，并没有时间跟我过圣诞节。」只会扫了同桌的兴。  
于是王霏霏说谎了，她编造了那并不存在的圣诞大餐和圣诞礼物，还有和家人一起度过的愉快夜晚。

后来，在王霏霏已经不需要圣诞节的仪式感了的年龄，父母突然又想弥补那些年因为忙于工作错过了的亲子时光。  
但那也是王霏霏的学业变得繁重的年龄，饭桌上，无论有多精美的饭菜，话题总是会不由自主的滑向「你要好好学习，要考上好的大学，找到好的工作」。  
王霏霏冷淡的点头。  
最上乘的小羊排和香煎鹅肝都味同嚼蜡，她只希望能更快的吃完饭，可以回去把要做的题做完。  
在同班同学看来难得恨不得抓破头的数学题，在王霏霏看来，可比父母好应付多了。  
她只需要递上一份足够漂亮的成绩单就可以了，毕竟她的父母连她现在上了中学要学哪几门课都不清楚。  
王霏霏的青春期相对“平静”，没有那么多八点档家庭剧里的drama，这是她少有的表现出来的青春期叛逆。

幸好这样尴尬的圣诞节没有过上几个，王霏霏有了弟弟。  
虽然王霏霏总是开玩笑的说是父母大号练废了所以开了小号重新来过，但她从未有过埋怨她弟弟的意思。  
她第一天见到弟弟的时候，她心里只有一个想法：太好了，以后就由你来满足爸妈的期待了，我自由了。  
父母忙着照顾弟弟，更没有时间管王霏霏了。虽然父母多次对王霏霏表达过歉意和愧疚，但处于青春期的王霏霏反而更喜欢身上没有那么多注意力的感觉，主动提出要住校，理由是父母照顾弟弟已经很忙了，不想再在家里待着，给已经够忙的父母添乱。  
住校之后是全封闭式管理，三餐都在食堂，心思全被学业占满，更没有时间和空间留给“想要过一个快乐圣诞”的愿望了。  
但是王霏霏不认为她会忘记，她提出要住校的时候，妈妈脸上一瞬间如释重负的表情。

再后来，王霏霏去了英国读书，她才知道以前在国内的圣诞节时期感受到的孤独简直不值一提。  
还没到万圣节，商店里就开始售卖圣诞节的装饰物了。  
法定的假期，每一家店的橱窗都贴着的提醒人们要给重要的人准备圣诞礼物的海报，短信箱和邮箱里塞满了以”It’s Christmas time!”开头的讯息。

如果是情人节，王霏霏可以轻而易举的找到几位单身的朋友，一起吃高热量的油炸食物，配着啤酒玩桌游到天亮，再把自己的洁癖抛到脑后，无视一地的啤酒瓶，歪歪倒倒的在沙发上睡过去。  
可是圣诞节不一样——  
圣诞节是跟家人一起度过的节日。  
王霏霏再游戏人间、玩世不恭的朋友都会老老实实的收拾行李回家，跟家人度过温情中不乏鸡飞狗跳的圣诞节。  
有一次，王霏霏在一位朋友的宿舍里，看他一边气急败坏的把衣服丢进行李箱里，一边喋喋不休的抱怨着妈妈老是问他什么时候找一份“正经的工作”是一件多么烦人的事情。  
没过多久，他的妈妈打电话来，他的声音一下子就软下来，『嗯，妈，我在收拾行李了，不用那么麻烦去接我，我当然不急着走，我会在家里过完假期的，我保证，我保证，真的。』  
电话一挂，他看着一脸揶揄的王霏霏，手机往床上一丢，竖起眉毛威胁她，『刚刚的那个电话内容只能留在这个房间，知道吗？』  
『有什么问题？被别人知道了你五颜六色的头发之下，其实是个很好的儿子，这样就不酷了吗？』  
『说到这个，』他走到镜子前面抓着头发，露出发根的深棕色，『我的确需要把头发染回原来的颜色。』  
『真可爱。』

自嘲是“三无青年”——living a meaningless life, moneyless, useless（人生无意义，无财又无用）——的王霏霏习惯了圣诞节前一个人去超市，把学生宿舍里的冰箱塞满接下来几天需要的食物，接着圣诞节的几天就不再出门，在宿舍里看电视剧电影或者打游戏到昏天黑地，连社交媒体都不看，仿佛这样就能屏蔽掉外界欢乐的节日气氛。  
有一年，王霏霏做圣诞购物那天刚好是个周五。走回宿舍的路上，她听到路边的酒吧里放着Mariah Carey的All I want for Christmas is you，隔着厚重的玻璃门都能听到里面的人在齐声合唱着最欢快的一段。  
可是，酒吧里再温暖热闹都与她无关。  
王霏霏在寒风里缩了缩脖子，拎着沉重的袋子继续赶路。  
她突然庆幸那天她突发奇想的买了一瓶苏格兰威士忌。

这些糟糕的回忆为什么又涌上来了呢？  
大概是又到了每年的这个时候了吧。  
中午，公司所在写字楼的物业管理给写字楼里所有的员工准备了惊喜，小小的锦囊里塞满了精美的糖果和巧克力，大厅里还搭起了拍大头贴的机器。  
王霏霏拗不过吴纶，被他强行拽进了机器里，拍了三联的大头贴。  
尴尬的握手、对对方大翻白眼、肩并肩一脸严肃的对着镜头，三张照片完美的复刻了他们两人从初次见面的生疏到现在越来越默契的场景。  
「噢，这并不是在庆祝圣诞节，这只是我们为了感谢你们一年支持我们工作的……嗯，回礼。」新来的物业员工把洗出来的照片递给两人时，小声的提醒。  
很显然她也不相信这些话，因为她说到最后忍不住笑了。  
「当然，新年快乐。」王霏霏回了一个微笑，礼貌的回应道。

「王博士，你圣诞节有安排吗？」吴纶甩着手上的照片，王霏霏很想提醒他这并不是拍立得的相纸，不甩也是可以的，「跟你那个不愿意透露任何信息有如CIA特工的secret lover？」  
「没有，她忙。」  
王霏霏还记得孟佳跟她说她这一年人气上升，年底终于收到了各大跨年晚会的邀请，需要四处飞来飞去参与录制和彩排时，兴奋的表情。  
当然，孟佳也愧疚的对她说，可能今年的圣诞节不能像去年一样跟她过了。  
“佳，真的没关系，我已经习惯了圣诞节一个人待着了。”王霏霏是这么回答的。  
这的确是事实。  
那可是佳梦寐以求的大舞台。  
王霏霏认为自己不应该只因为一些不值一提的伤感，让她停下追逐梦想的脚步。  
不……让她迟疑都不可以。  
「年底对她来说很重要，我觉得我更应该支持她……你呢？」  
「我家人还挺重视圣诞节的，刚好又是周末，所以我下午可能会早退两个小时回家一趟。」吴纶看着手上的照片，对王霏霏吐槽道，「虽然我不知道为什么这么重视，他们又不信教。」  
「别抱怨了……你面前可是站着一个即将独自度过平安夜和圣诞节的人。」王霏霏努力让自己不要听起来像个怨妇。  
「我不明白。」吴纶皱着眉，「如果一起过圣诞节对你来说这么重要，为什么不直接告诉他？」  
「噢，你错了，这并不重要。」王霏霏显然并不想回答这个私人问题，三言两语打发了吴纶，「无论如何，你的家人说不定只是用圣诞节作为借口，想见儿子一面呢？你难得回家一趟就好好陪家人吧。」

“禁过洋节”的共识的确大幅削弱了街上的节日气氛，但有心想要庆祝的人还是能找到庆祝方法的。  
虽然不允许用圣诞树和圣诞老人作为装饰，街上明显增多的红绿配色和各种花里胡哨的灯饰还是在无时无刻的提醒王霏霏今天是圣诞节。  
上海没有英国冷，圣诞气氛也没有英国那么浓厚。  
但是，在路过某家便利店，又听到了那首All I want for Christmas is you，大学时期那种只有自己留在平时热热闹闹的学生宿舍里的孤独感再一次涌了上来。  
王霏霏一个人走在街上，低头苦笑。  
为什么偏偏在这种希望能够加班的日子里，没有更多的工作可以做，只能按时下班呢？

「没开封过的。」  
王霏霏对安检人员说，还把牛皮纸袋里的小票给他看。  
安检人员看了下小票的时间，又看了眼王霏霏，再思索了片刻眼前这个穿着标准职业装的女人是危险分子的可能性，最后还是摆摆手放她过去了。  
地铁上的乘客频频把批判酒鬼的眼神投向王霏霏的方向，她一概无视了。  
这瓶酒没有那一年的好。  
王霏霏握着扶杆懒洋洋的想，希望她不需要喝完全部750毫升，就能达到麻痹自己的效果。

王霏霏一点也不期待回家，更准确的说，是孟佳的家。  
两个人住在一起已经有一段时间了。  
虽然王霏霏不愿意承认，但她的确已经下意识把孟佳的家当成自己家了。  
王霏霏总是把这归咎于孟佳因为工作，在家的时间都没有她在的时间长。

到了家门口，王霏霏把酒夹在身侧，用右手从左裤袋别扭的掏出钥匙开了门。  
房间里亮着灯。  
不是王霏霏出于安全目的设定好每天晚上六点自动打开的小灯，而是餐厅客厅的灯都亮着。  
王霏霏本能的看向地板，玄关处果然东倒西歪的躺着两只孟佳的长筒靴。

听到门口的响动，孟佳拎着串彩灯走了出来。  
王霏霏像是做坏事被抓到了的小孩，赶紧把手上的酒藏到身后。  
「你藏了什么不能见人的东西？」孟佳眼尖，一下子捕捉到了王霏霏的小动作。  
「酒。」既然已经被发现了，王霏霏也不再遮掩，把手上的东西给孟佳看。  
孟佳接过来，三两下就把包裹着酒瓶的牛皮纸扯下，看着瓶身上印着的酒精含量皱了皱眉，「威士忌？不像是你的风格。」又用征询的眼神问王霏霏，「这瓶我们下次再喝吧？我买了香槟。」  
「噢。」王霏霏愣愣的回答，她换了鞋，顺便把孟佳的长筒靴扶好摆整齐，“佳真的回来了，现在就在家里”的这件事情才慢慢的有了实感。

「你又把鞋乱丢了。」  
「我没有，我记得我是摆好了的，可能是回来的时候手上拎了太多东西又带倒了，就原谅我这一次吧。」  
「好，原谅你。」王霏霏跟在孟佳身后走进屋内，「你怎么……我以为你今天有彩排。」  
「安排有变动，有了一个晚上的空闲时间，我就想着回来跟你一起过圣诞节啦。」孟佳走到客厅，指着客厅里那棵多出来的光秃秃的圣诞树，胡乱的挥着手解释，「Sunday不愿意穿衣服，我花了好大功夫……圣诞树也比我想象的难组装一点，在这两个事情上花了太长的时间，要不然它可能不会像你看到的那么秃。」  
王霏霏跟一脸不情愿的想也知道是被孟佳强迫着套上了圣诞装扮的Sunday打了招呼之后，才帮着孟佳一起把彩灯挂上了圣诞树。  
「你回来得比我想象中的早。我本来想着，如果你下班的时间跟去年差不多，你回来刚好就能看到装饰完了的圣诞树了。」孟佳有些懊恼的看着从“一丝不挂”转变成“挂了一丝”的圣诞树，「要不我们先吃饭？」  
「好啊，刚好我饿了。」  
「那，吃完饭之后我们再……？」孟佳的眼睛朝乱糟糟摆了一沙发的装饰品上瞟。  
「呃……关于这个，」王霏霏咬着下嘴唇，一脸抱歉，「对不起，我以为你不会在，所以我八点、八点半左右有个电话要打……要不你放着，我尽快打完，然后就跟你一起把……」说到这里，王霏霏的眼神自下而上的打量了一下这棵树，「它弄好。」  
不等孟佳回答，王霏霏又看了一眼丢了满沙发的装饰品，「或者我跟我导师一家说一下，改期？」  
「别别别，别因为我本来就打算一个人在你回来之前完成的事情改变你原来的计划，」孟佳有些小失落，但还是冲王霏霏露出了一个大大的微笑，「没关系的，本来就是我没有事先跟你说我的工作安排有变动。」  
「那我不会让你一个人等太久的，」王霏霏还带着些愧疚的样子从圣诞树后面一下子蹦到孟佳身边，牵起她的手，带着几分讨好性质的摇了摇，「抱歉。」  
「你再说“对不起”和“抱歉”我就真的要生气了噢……」孟佳顺势把两人交握着的手换成十指紧扣的方式，「走吧，我们去吃饭。」

「这些都是你准备的吗？」王霏霏看着厨房上横七竖八的打包盒，还有旁边小捧的鲜花和尚未拆封的烛台。  
「嗯……对，」孟佳从碗柜里抱出一摞碟子，「总感觉圣诞节还是吃西餐比较好吧，就拜托我的助理从朋友推荐的意大利餐厅买了披萨和千层面……都是你之前说过喜欢的，那家店我也没去试过，如果你不喜欢的话，去怪她，不要怪我啊。」  
「哪有你这样推卸责任的啊……」王霏霏也从另一侧的碗柜里拿出两人份的刀叉，想起孟佳之前说过的话，又拿出了两个香槟杯，她看着孟佳手里的碟子，犹豫再三之后才开口，「你确定要装到碟子里吗？我觉得打包盒就挺好的……用碟子的话一会儿还要洗。」  
「有洗碗机。」孟佳不理王霏霏，已经开始上手拆包装盒了。  
「那也挺浪费水的……」  
「噢？你跟我说浪费水啊？」孟佳停下手上的动作，冲王霏霏挑起一边的眉毛，「你之前在浴室里把我按在墙上的时候怎么没想着浪费水呢？」  
王霏霏彻底闭嘴了。

事实证明，天天吃饭的餐桌被孟佳铺上了不知道从哪里搞来的白色桌布，摆上鲜花又点上了蜡烛之后，还是挺浪漫的。  
「你看，用打包盒就没有这种仪式感了不是吗？」  
「你是对的。」王霏霏低头看了一下面前有简洁花边的白瓷盘，忍不住感叹，「这环境不输Hyatt了。」  
「只要你喜欢。」孟佳举起香槟杯，「圣诞快乐。」  
王霏霏也举起香槟杯，跟孟佳碰杯，「圣诞快乐。」  
她们把杯子里泛着泡沫的金黄酒液一饮而尽，隔着桌子相视一笑。

没等王霏霏把杯子放下，孟佳就两眼发光的催促王霏霏赶紧试试披萨。  
「Excusez-moi (Excuse me的法语)? 把我当实验用的小白鼠？给你试试毒？」王霏霏作势要从头上拔下一根不存在的发簪。  
「不是啊……贵“霏”，」孟佳张口就是一个应景的谐音梗，「我朋友推荐的这家店是可以定制披萨的，所以我就让他们做了你之前老提起的，你大学的时候喜欢吃的和牛松露还有什么香料的那种……你只具体提到过两种配料，剩下的部分我让大厨自由发挥了，所以可能跟你最喜欢的味道还有差。」  
王霏霏一边听，一边努力的用店家送的塑料披萨铲子把没能完全分离的几块披萨切开。听着听着，从发现孟佳在家的时候就隐隐开始发酸的眼眶更酸了。  
把最后两块藕断丝连的披萨铲开，王霏霏放下铲子，抬起头，直直的看向孟佳的眼睛，「谢谢。」  
「不、不客气……」  
光线太暗，孟佳不确定王霏霏眼里一闪而过的水光是泪水还是她看错了。  
孟佳还在犹豫要不要开口问的时候，王霏霏就向她伸出手，「碟子给我吧。」  
「嗯！」

「怎么样？」孟佳的眼睛带着热切的期待，又有些忐忑。  
「好吃。」  
「太好了——！」孟佳等到了王霏霏的肯定之后，如释重负。  
其实，即使是把名为“回忆”和“情怀”两个滤镜双双摘下，味道还是差了比较多的。  
王霏霏又在心里哀叹了一遍那品牌怎么还没变成全球连锁。  
「但是，如果有机会，还是想让你去试一下原版的呢。当然，不单纯跟味道有关，还想再重温一下大学里的生活，跟你一起。尤其在深秋，装披萨的纸盒子上面摞着放热咖啡的纸托盘，还有他们家的招牌千层面和用锡纸包好的刚出炉的蒜蓉面包。」王霏霏微微抬头，仿佛已经看到了在一地落叶里抱着一摞食物的她和孟佳，「我跟你说，他们家面包烤得特别香，在路上就会忍不住剥开锡纸开始吃。到房间门口已经沾了一手黄油，只能一边保持平衡一边摸遍全身的口袋掏钥匙，最后再因为手不够用，开门关门都只能用膝盖。」  
想到那个画面，王霏霏忍不住笑起来，「……对不起啊，只是想到就觉得好开心了。」  
「你下次再回去，带我一起吧。我也很好奇，你大学的时候是过着什么样的生活。」  
「想知道？」王霏霏看孟佳点了点头，脸上的笑容转换成一个坏笑，「不告诉你。」  
「怎么这样……这一点也不公平嘛。」孟佳竖起眉毛，「我以前的事情你能在网上搜到，你的事情我什么都搜不到。」  
「谁说的？我觉得至少还是有几篇论文的。」看着孟佳气呼呼的样子，王霏霏心里的小恶魔笑开了花，「这之外的吧……就得等你自己来发现了。」

两人已经吃了八分饱，孟佳突然换上一副严肃的表情，「霏，我有个问题想问你。」  
王霏霏点点头，示意自己在听。  
「那瓶酒真的很不像你的风格，我还注意到家里已经没有食材了。」  
「如果我没有记错，柜子里应该还有一个泡面。」  
听到王霏霏的回答，孟佳感觉自己的额角青筋突突直跳。  
「你的意思是，如果我没有在家，你今晚就打算泡面配烈酒？」注意到王霏霏心虚的别开眼，孟佳的眼睛眯了起来。「在你两天前的晚上花了十分钟给我讲不好好吃饭的危害之后？」  
「关于这个……」王霏霏叹了口气，「我可以解释。」

接下来的时间里，王霏霏把从小到大总是一个人过圣诞节的经历，从昨天开始就强烈感受到的孤独，还有中午与吴纶的对话都告诉了孟佳。  
孟佳的眉随着王霏霏的讲述皱得越来越紧。  
「别皱眉了，要长皱纹的。」  
「吴博士说得很对啊，你为什么不告诉我呢？」孟佳答非所问。  
「大概是因为我觉得很蠢吧，33岁的人了还因为这种事情感到孤独……」  
王霏霏就差把“丢死人了”写在脸上了，孟佳却只觉得她可爱。  
「你就算是133岁了也可以觉得孤独啊，当然，233岁也可以。」  
「我哪活得到233岁啦……不行，这真的太丢脸了，我们能换个话题吗？」  
「霏，假如你活到了233岁，无论你认为那是多小的事情，你感到孤独的时候都是可以告诉我的……你的事情从来都不是小事。可能我的确没办法马上把工作全部推掉来陪你过圣诞节，但是我需要知道这对你有多重要，」孟佳的手覆上了王霏霏的手背，眼神温柔又认真，「就算是错过了，之后也一定会在空闲时间里想办法弥补的。」  
「其实……」王霏霏犹豫再三还是决定说实话，她轻轻翻转手腕，握住孟佳的手，「我没告诉你更多的原因是觉得自己很没用。以前我一个人过了那么多个圣诞节，我以为今年只会是回归到以前的生活状态而已。可是，只是因为去年跟你一起……一旦体会过了不孤独的圣诞节，好像就没有办法……没办法再适应了。」  
是的，王霏霏终究还是低估了孟佳对她有多重要这件事情。  
「霏，」孟佳语气里的得意已经掩饰不住了，「这是因为你太喜欢我了。」  
「大概吧。」  
孟佳都做好了又听一遍“你太自恋了！”或者“你简直是黄埔江边最盛放的一朵水仙花。”之类的话，可是一向别扭的恋人就这样承认了。  
虽然，承认的方法也很别扭就是了。

圣诞节的烛光晚餐结束了，孟佳把客厅的灯再次打开，王霏霏吹灭了蜡烛，又帮着她把脏碟子拿去厨房。  
但是孟佳把王霏霏推出了厨房。  
「你去收拾一下，准备打电话吧。」  
「可是……」王霏霏还是想留下来帮忙。  
「走啦走啦，你看，就两个碟子两套餐具两个杯子……信不信，我都不用五分钟就能搞完。」  
「嗯……既然不用五分钟的话，两个人不是更快吗？」王霏霏笑着，拉开了洗碗机，把孟佳用水冲过的碟子分门别类的放好。  
「以后不要再这样了。」孟佳突然开口。  
「嗯？」  
「要不然我以后也用烈酒配泡面……不，我用烈酒泡面。」  
「你敢……！」王霏霏直起身，对孟佳怒目而视。  
「你现在体会到我刚才的心情了？」  
「是的，对不起，我错了。」王霏霏老老实实的认错，「我不会再这样了。」  
「乖~」

两人合力清理完餐桌，王霏霏交代了一句「剩的菜等放凉了再用保鲜膜封起来啊……别，你啥都别动，就放那儿吧，我打完电话就来处理。」后便匆匆的钻进了书房。  
「嗯嗯嗯知道了知道了啰嗦死了。」孟佳看着王霏霏匆匆忙忙的背影，想起刚刚那句害羞的“大概吧”，哼着歌回到客厅继续装饰圣诞树。

书房里，王霏霏打开zoom，输入导师给的会议ID和密码，成功加入了群聊。  
等待摄像头的画面加载出来的时候，她听到有个男声低声数着『1, 2, 3…』  
画面加载出来的同时，王霏霏也听到了一句整齐的『圣诞快乐——！』  
『Hall博士，Hall太太，Austin，Lizzie，圣诞快乐……等等，Brigette不在吗？我没看到她。』  
『我在这……！』电脑屏幕上的画面突然一分为二，Brigette也加入了群聊，『我这边网络不太好。』  
『噢，嗨！圣诞快乐……等等！你没在家吗？』  
『嗯哼，都怪那该死的新冠病毒。我没能及时离开伦敦。』  
『那真是太糟糕了。』王霏霏想起前几天看到的新闻，『伦敦四级封锁，抱歉，我忘了。你不会是一个人吧？我的意思是，有人跟你一起过圣诞节……？』  
『有，我伴侣，』Brigette在画面那边翻了个白眼，『要不然可太无聊了。』  
『Awwwww……希望伦敦的情况能尽快好起来。』王霏霏惋惜的说，『如果需要口罩的话，我给你寄一些过去……当然，不止是Brigette，其他人也是，如果需要口罩我都会寄的。』  
『谢谢霏霏……你真好，你四月份左右寄的那批口罩真的帮大忙了。』Hall太太夸张的捂着胸口表示感谢，『在病毒肆虐我们还得去上班的时候，就是靠着你给我们的口罩活下来的。』  
『不客气。』王霏霏微笑着，『我很高兴我能帮到你们。』  
『不仅仅是伦敦，希望这新冠病毒赶紧消失，世界重新回到它原本的样子吧……我们已经度过足够糟糕的一年了，我本来是打算一月初订婚的。』Brigette冲王霏霏摊了摊手，『然后就四级封锁了，我只能推迟。』  
『比我一个朋友好。』Lizzie冷不丁吐槽道，『他也是预定今年举办婚礼，夫妻俩一共邀请了106个人。但是在婚礼前，“只能聚集不超过100个人”的限制令出台了……只是想象一下不得不发邮件给其中的6个人，说“对不起，你没有进入我们的前100排行所以不能来了”，我都替他们感到尴尬。你推迟是个正确的决定。』  
『是的，我也不觉得我和我一生所爱的感情仅仅会因为订婚仪式推迟而改变。』Brigette甜蜜的笑着。  
『得了，这是你第几个一生所爱了？』Austin斜眼，『第六个？』  
『闭嘴，Austin!』Brigette隔空对自己的孪生哥哥发送眼刀。  
『霏霏，你敢相信吗？』Hall太太对王霏霏微笑，『在Austin还单身，且没有约会对象的情况下，Brigette已经要订第三次婚了。我总是忍不住怀疑，他们两个还在我肚子里的时候，Austin抢走Brigette的数理能力的同时，Brigette也抢走了Austin的桃花运。』  
『妈！』还在拌嘴的双胞胎听到这话，停下来，异口同声的对妈妈发出抗议。  
『Hall太太，Austin的热情只是全部投注给了他的研究而已。或许约会，结婚，组建家庭是很多人都会做的事情，但是Austin的研究除了他之外真的没有别人能做。』王霏霏出言维护Hall家的弱势人士。  
『没错，』听到了王霏霏的话，Austin像是得到了什么有利的反击武器，『谢谢你。』  
在这对孪生兄妹开始新一轮拌嘴之前，王霏霏又转向了Brigette，『对了，我还没有当面对你即将要订婚这件事情说一句“恭喜”！』  
『谢谢霏霏，你总是这么贴心。』Brigette还不忘再给哥哥送一个眼刀，『虽然我也不知道这些限制会持续到什么时候，但是我真的希望你也能在我订婚仪式的现场。当然，机票算我的。』  
『我一定会尽我最大的努力。』王霏霏诚恳的对Brigette说，『再一次，恭喜你。』

王霏霏跟导师一家又闲聊了一会儿，聊到Hall太太最新的纳米光子研究，“如果运气好的话，明年或许能发一篇期刊论文”，又跟Hall博士、Austin和Lizzie讨论了一下今年诺贝尔经济学奖得主的研究结果，关于避免拍卖中“赢家的诅咒”和现有拍卖形式可被改良的方向。  
最后，还是Hall太太制止了这个圣诞节的问候电话滑向正式的学术讨论会议。  
『霏霏，我们收到了你的圣诞礼物，你不需要这样做的。』  
『不，我不需要，但是我想要。以现在的情况来看，我可能未来不确定会有多长的一段时间内都没办法见到你们，所以我决定用礼物来刷一下我的存在感。』  
『你怎么会知道的呢？我想要这件夹克很久了。』Lizzie已经穿上了王霏霏送给她的皮夹克。  
『我有我的情报来源。』王霏霏悄悄对帮她包装并且分配礼物的Austin眨眼，『我很高兴你会喜欢。』  
『我们可太喜欢你的礼物了，David想要一部无人机很久了，他今天一早起来就开始试飞，然后无人机就挂树上了，最后还是Austin爬树把它拿下来的。』Hall太太嗔怪的看着自己的丈夫，『但是，明年比起你的礼物，我们都更想见到你。』  
『我也是。』在Hall太太慈爱的目光里，王霏霏的心变得很软，『只要限制一放宽，我一定去见你们。』  
得到了王霏霏的承诺，Hall太太心满意足的开始八卦。  
『霏霏，现在跟我们聊聊你去年“遇到”的那个人吧。很显然，那是一个超乎了我想象的浪漫故事。』  
『Lizzie!』王霏霏惊讶的看着Hall家年纪跟自己最近的小女儿，但语气里毫无责怪之意。  
『霏霏，你知道我不擅长说谎的。』  
『的确，你在说谎这件事情上的糟糕程度跟她有一拼。』王霏霏点头，意料之中的看到了Lizzie一脸不可置信的表情。  
『我的天，霏霏，你可真是深陷爱河啊。』  
『我去年圣诞节没怎么具体讲，是因为我觉得当时我们还不是那种认真的、稳定的关系，但今年不一样了。』  
王霏霏大大方方的讲起她和孟佳的故事。

『等等，』一直沉默寡言的Hall博士打断了王霏霏，『你跟她是1月份认识的，同年你对我提出想要离开大学的想法，我是不是可以大胆的假设一下，这其中存在着一些联系？』  
『是的，如果我说没有，那一定是个彻头彻尾的谎言。』  
『从那时候就开始了？』  
『不不不，没有那么久。我们再次见到，并开始接触，是那之后几年的事情。』  
『你喜欢她吧？』  
『很喜欢，虽然我还没有亲口对她说过。』王霏霏想起晚餐时那句“大概吧”，『或许我应该要告诉她，经过今年我意识到，人生太短了。』  
『是啊，人生太短了，』Hall博士表示肯定，『所以更要抓住一切机会，让你在意的人知道你有多在意他们。』

『霏霏，你刚刚说，你们两个在一起住？』  
Hall太太的笑容让王霏霏有一种不好的预感，『是、是啊……』  
『她现在跟你一起吗？我们有见到她的机会吗？你知道的，我们都很好奇是什么样的人能让你……如果她也觉得没问题的话。』  
『你们好奇吗？』王霏霏问道，收获了屏幕里五个人一致的点头。『我为什么要浪费问的时间？你们当然会好奇。呃……她在外面的客厅呢，我发个信息问一下她愿不愿意。』

孟佳在客厅里继续挂着装饰，考虑到王霏霏对“对称”的偏执，好几个装饰物挂上又取下，重复了好几次。  
在孟佳为了一个打破了色彩平衡的装饰物发愁时，口袋里的手机震动起来。  
读完王霏霏发来的简短几行字后，孟佳的手机差点失手飞出去。

孟佳+：？！！！  
孟佳+：这也太突然了吧。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我也觉得有点突然  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：你要是没准备好的话我就代你拒绝了吧？  
孟佳+：不用！！！  
孟佳+：我可以的  
孟佳+：我没问题的

『她说她会来。』王霏霏把结果告诉了屏幕里翘首以盼的五人，『但是，拜托你们帮我个忙。』  
『当然，任何事情，只要我们帮得上的话。』  
『她英文不是特别好，所以，如果你们可以在每句话的结尾停顿一下，给我留出翻译的时间，我会很感谢的。噢对，语速放慢一点或许也有帮助。』  
『这没问题，我会用平时讲课的速度。』Austin突然放慢了语速，每个单词都字正腔圆，『这听起来怎么样？还可以吗？』  
『噢，完美，但是你让我想起名为“数学分析2”的噩梦了。』王霏霏吐槽道。  
『承认吧，你其实很喜欢。』

这时，房门被敲响。  
『她来了！我很快就回来。』王霏霏离开座位，去书房门口迎接不停深呼吸着的孟佳。  
孟佳的手心里全是细细密密的汗，王霏霏在她耳边低声说，「别担心，我的导师一家都是非常随和的人。最差的情况，你随时可以把电话挂掉，我之后会去解释，就说是网络不好。」  
孟佳勉强的笑了笑，「那我努力，尽量让你不需要去解释网络不好吧。」  
「相信我，他们会很喜欢你的。」王霏霏捏了捏孟佳的手心，像是在保证，「我在呢。」  
「嗯，你在呢。」  
「我在呢。」王霏霏又重复了一遍，见孟佳没那么紧张了，便牵着她的手来到书桌前坐下。

在王霏霏开口把孟佳正式介绍给眼前这亦师亦友的一家人之前，电脑那头就传来了Brigette一句长长的『Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!』  
『看看她们！太可爱了！！！』Hall太太对身边的小女儿Lizzie说，Lizzie只是用手捂着嘴，不住的摇头，『我的天呐！』  
Austin更是笑得只剩了牙齿，不见眼睛。  
王霏霏给起哄得有些脸红，几次想开口，自己却忍不住先笑出声，最后只能害羞的抿着嘴，视线无措的在屏幕和身边的孟佳身上来回扫射。  
『嘿，霏霏一直是个很害羞的人，你们能稍微收敛一下吗？』Hall博士赶紧提醒自己的妻儿，虽然他浓密的胡子也开心得一颤一颤的。  
见完全劝不住家人，他只能对孟佳耸耸肩，『对不起，我的妻子和孩子们只是太激动了，他们平时没这么奇怪的。』  
『没关系。』孟佳挠着头，慢慢的回答，『我也很少看到霏这样……』  
『天呐，』王霏霏终于回想起了自己的任务，忙把双手手背贴在自己脸上企图冷却过烫的温度，『我，嗯，对，首先介绍一下，这是佳，我们已经交往快一年半了。』  
孟佳僵硬的举起手，跟屏幕里五张都带着和善笑容的酷似脸庞挥了挥，『嗨……我是孟佳。』  
「佳，这是Dr. Hall，我导师；然后是他的太太，Mrs. Hall，或者你想叫Dr. Gilmour也行。」  
『这里的话，叫Hall太太就可以了。』Hall太太对孟佳也是那样充满母性的眼神。  
「然后是哥哥Austin，这个单独的画面里的是他的孪生妹妹Brigette，还有最小的妹妹Elizabeth, ‘Lizzie’，你看过照片的。」  
『你们好。』孟佳跟着王霏霏的介绍，一个一个的打招呼。  
介绍到Lizzie的时候，孟佳想起了之前的乌龙事件。显然对方也从王霏霏那里听说了那件事情，对孟佳回以一个意味深长的笑。

『Lizzie，你那笑容是怎么回事？我们错过了什么故事吗？』  
『妈，那不是现在的重点，我晚些再给你讲。』  
「霏，我知道你跟你导师关系好，但我还真是没想到你跟他一家关系都这么好。」孟佳小心翼翼的拉着王霏霏的袖口，压低了声音说。  
「说来话长。」王霏霏也压低了声音回答孟佳。  
这些小动作都逃不过对面的五双眼睛，王霏霏只得把孟佳的疑问翻译给导师一家。

『噢……这勾起了那久远的回忆呢。』这次开口的是Austin，『我印象里，Lizzie可是因为你吃了不少苦呢。』  
『Austin！别企图把问题丢到霏霏身上，那里面有多少你的因素你自己心里清楚。』  
『哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！』Austin开怀大笑起来。  
王霏霏看着一脸疑惑的孟佳，给孟佳讲起了跟Hall一家结缘的往事。

「我本来就是Austin的学生，但是我选修课选了Lizzie第一次当助教的课……」  
『Lizzie，你当时是在读荣誉学位吗？还是研究生？』  
『研究生，我还记得你那时候气势汹汹的来找我，说“您好，我说不出来您哪里有问题，但是您一定是错的，如果您用另一个方法，我觉得您的步骤会更有说服力”。』  
王霏霏不好意思的把这话翻译给孟佳，孟佳很惊讶，「你以前是这样的吗？我完全想象不到。太锋芒毕露了，感觉不像你。」  
「呃……我大学的时候跟遇到你的时候，还有跟现在比，都差挺多的……」  
「等我之后慢慢发现对吧，我会很期待的。」  
再加上，现在的确不是个好时候。孟佳看了一眼电脑屏幕，示意王霏霏继续说。  
「说到底，我这么气势汹汹也是拜Austin所赐，他说勇敢的提出质疑是学习的开始。」  
『后来，霏霏动不动就会在课后跑过来跟我说，“我想我不太同意您刚刚上课时候的观点”……有一段时间我都怕了她了。』  
『好像没花多长时间吧，你就发现了鼓励她去找你茬的人是我了。』Austin幸灾乐祸的看着妹妹。  
『没错，你从看我挣扎这件事情里得到了太多快乐了。』  
『但是我也挺惊讶的，霏霏一直都是那种内敛、温和又安静的类型。』  
『当时的我太信任自己的能力，也太信任Austin了！』王霏霏小声抗议，『我不知道我会给你添加那么多的麻烦，Lizzie，抱歉。』  
『但是现在想起来还挺有意思的……后来爸爸对我们评价两极分化的你产生了兴趣，在看了你的履历也亲自确认了你的能力之后，就邀请你加入他的研究项目了。』  
「再后来，五个人里已经认识了三个，认识剩下两个也不会很难了。」王霏霏最后一句话对孟佳轻描淡写的讲完了整个过程。

「霏……」孟佳在摄像头照不到的角落，用手指细细的摸过王霏霏的掌纹，「怪不得我感觉你在他们面前很放松。」  
「当然，他们都是很温暖的人，也很照顾我，几乎是像我第二个家庭一样……」  
王霏霏回答完孟佳之后，也把这些话翻译成了英语告诉了导师一家，最后还不忘小心翼翼加上一句，『如果你们不介意的话……』  
『怎么会？』Hall太太微笑，『霏霏，你几乎像是我的第三个女儿了。』  
『你不会知道Carolina私底下跟我说过多少次，』Hall博士也跟着开口，『她很希望Austin能跟你结婚。』  
『妈！！！』Austin从椅子上弹了起来，心虚的看孟佳。  
Hall博士悠哉游哉的给自己的话打补丁，『——当然，这并没有别的意思，她只是太喜欢你了而已。』  
『David！那是好几年前的事情了，你可以不用在这种场合上说出来！』  
不称职的翻译王霏霏已经因为震惊下线了，但是孟佳还是从他们激烈的反应里猜到了八九分。  
眼看其中一个画面里乱成了一团，Brigette赶紧一脸忧虑的对孟佳解释，『对不起，我家人真的有点奇怪……好吧，不止一点，他们是很奇怪。』  
『其实挺可爱的。』孟佳想了想，又加上一句，『但是，霏现在已经跟我在一起了。』  
『霏霏很害羞，但她是真的喜欢你，我都能感觉到。』  
『当然，我一直都知道。』

后来，Sunday也不堪“寂寞”，从未关的书房门里钻进了书房里，跳上了王霏霏的膝盖。  
于是，王霏霏和孟佳又收获了一阵此起彼伏的『Awwwwwwwwwwww』。  
反应最大的是Austin，他的脸跟镜头之间的距离突然拉近，恨不得从屏幕里钻去加入她们俩一起撸猫。王霏霏嘴角抽搐，她的确忘记了Austin有多喜欢猫。  
『Austin，你挡住我们了！』Lizzie疯狂的吐槽，把猫痴哥哥拉回座位上。『霏霏，这是你的猫吗？』  
『是佳的，』王霏霏跟孟佳轮流撸着Sunday，『但因为她工作的原因，我今年照顾Sunday的时间稍微多一些。』  
『佳，你是做什么工作的？』Hall太太慈爱的问。  
『我是一个歌手，也跳跳舞。』  
『她也会去录一些综艺节目。』王霏霏补充道。  
『霏霏，你没跟我们说你在跟有名的人交往！』Brigette震惊的说，『哇！这真是太酷了！哇！』  
『是啊……太酷了，我差点要自己一个人过圣诞节了。』王霏霏半真半假的抱怨。  
『世上的一切，都是有代价的。你学经济学的，你应该比我清楚。』  
『这很公平。』王霏霏耸耸肩，『我接受了，这个说法。』

七个人吵吵嚷嚷的又聊了一会儿，Hall太太给分享欲越来越高涨的丈夫使了很多个眼神都没有收到应有的效果，最终只能直接对丈夫说，『David，中国现在是晚上了，我们或许应该让霏霏和佳有一点她们自己的时间……？』  
『噢……对对对，年纪大了，有年轻人陪我聊天就忍不住多说了几句。』Hall博士笑着对孟佳说，『佳，跟你聊天很开心。』  
在孟佳回答之前，Hall太太赶紧又追加道，『佳，我真的希望能尽快见到你，面对面那种。霏霏，你会帮我满足这个愿望的，对吧？』  
『实际上，这取决于她，』王霏霏看着孟佳，把两人一直牵着的手举到唇边轻轻的吻了一下，『但我会努力不把事情搞砸。』  
「霏……」  
先不提王霏霏平常有多不喜欢在别人面前表现出对她的亲昵——哪怕是已经知晓她们关系的人面前也不喜欢——单单就是嘴唇还停留在孟佳手背上却又抬眼看她时的深情眼神，就已经足够让孟佳惊讶得说不出话了。  
『呃……我们还在呢？』Austin贸然的出声，被Lizzie一把捂住了嘴。  
『拜托你闭嘴吧Austin，不要打扰她们！她们多甜蜜啊~！』  
最后还是Hall博士结束了这尴尬的局面，『我想我们真的应该留一些时间给你们了。』  
王霏霏好像也才意识到了自己刚刚做出了什么事情，尴尬的咳嗽了两声，『我为刚刚强迫你们看到的场景道歉，这自然而然的就发生了……呃，我的意思是，我控制不住……不，我不是这个意思……』  
发现自己的解释反而越描越黑，王霏霏懊恼的用手捶了一下头。  
『GO AND GET A ROOM!!!』Austin被捂着嘴无法发声，但他眼神是这样谴责王霏霏的。  
『霏霏，你不用像个被抓包的青少年一样……其实刚刚的场景要分级的话，甚至还算不上PG。』Brigette咯咯的笑起来，接着在父亲的眼神下收敛了笑容。

『霏霏，自从你离开大学后的每年，我都会问你类似“喜不喜欢你现在的工作”之类的问题。』Hall博士低沉的声音里带着笑意，看到王霏霏认真的点头后，笑意更甚，『好，很好，但是我想我今年或许要换个问题了。』  
王霏霏坐直了身体，等待导师的问题。  
『你喜欢现在的你吗？工作，生活，爱情，一切。』  
『Yes.』王霏霏又看了一眼孟佳，才郑重其事的回答，『I do.』  
『那，我希望未来能在另一个场合，再听到你对同一个人说出这句话……你知道我是什么意思的。』  
『……』  
王霏霏没有回答，孟佳本就被王霏霏那句像是重大承诺一样的话弄得面红耳赤，此时她发现王霏霏的脸上也泛起了暧昧不明的红晕。  
『我的天啊，她们都脸红了……这真的太可爱了，我承受不了。』Lizzie终于放开了哥哥，转而捂住自己的胸口。  
『那，今天就这样吧。』Hall太太用这句话宣告了这个格外长的电话的尾声，『我们知道中国的疫情没有这边严重，但你们在中国也要注意安全啊。』  
『我们会的，你们也一定要注意安全，还有，保持社交距离。希望能尽快见到你们。』  
接着，在互道『圣诞快乐，新年快乐。』之后，这通本应只是简短圣诞问候的zoom电话结束了。

「霏，电脑你还用吗？不用我就关机了？」  
「你关吧。」  
孟佳操纵着鼠标关机，一转头发现王霏霏已经瘫在了椅背上，Sunday不知道什么时候已经从她身上跳了下来，自己玩儿去了。  
「我真的好紧张。」王霏霏把手背盖在额头上，「大脑运作过度……都发烫了。」  
「你紧张什么啦……我才是应该要紧张的那个诶。」  
「佳，相信我，我跟你一样紧张。」王霏霏的手背往下滑了几分，盖住了眼睛，「像这样正式的把交往中的对象介绍给家人一样的角色，对我来说也是第一次。」  
「我很荣幸。」孟佳拉开王霏霏挡着脸的手，「但是，霏，下次要记得把耳朵一起挡住。」  
她们交换了一个热烈的亲吻。  
孟佳的右膝牢牢的抵着电脑椅上，左手不得不扶着扶手保持平衡，王霏霏的双手搂着孟佳的腰，把她拉得离自己更近。

虽然王霏霏考虑到孟佳第二天还有工作，想要独自揽下余下的装饰圣诞树的工作，让她早点去洗澡，孟佳还是固执的跟着她去了客厅。  
「之后我真的会有一段时间回不来了。」孟佳知道王霏霏吃软不吃硬，往语气里再加几分委屈，「我就想多跟你一起待一会儿。」  
见王霏霏叹气，孟佳知道自己赢了。  
「我当然也想啊，只是……刚刚已经耽误了你足够长的时间。我知道你这几天已经很累了，未来几天又会很累，才希望你早点去休息的。」  
「不会花很长时间的，一弄完我就去洗澡。」  
「说好了？」  
「嗯，说好了。」孟佳露出得逞的笑容，从沙发上拎起一串彩灯继续往圣诞树上挂。  
「真是拿你没办法。」王霏霏又叹了一口气，无奈的走到树的另一侧，帮孟佳把彩灯挂到她想挂的位置上。

直到最后的星星灯也被好好的放置在了圣诞树的顶端，孟佳拍了拍手上的尘土，打开了插电板上电源的开关。  
树上的灯亮起来的同时，王霏霏也把客厅的灯关了，圣诞树上五彩斑斓的彩灯成为了唯一的光源。  
王霏霏靠在墙上，看着站在树旁调整着某个歪掉挂件的孟佳，「我突然希望这里有槲寄生。」  
「槲寄生我还是知道个大概的，但是我觉得我们好像已经不需要这个了？」  
「我觉得你说得对。」王霏霏向孟佳走去，双手搂住她的脖子，轻轻的把自己的嘴唇贴上了孟佳的。  
王霏霏知道她应该催促孟佳去洗漱，再早点休息，可是她此刻只想在圣诞树下抱她更久一点。  
圣诞节……偶尔放纵一下应该也没关系吧？  
这样想着，王霏霏闭上了眼睛，更深的感受着这个拥抱。

王霏霏从另一个浴室里回到卧室，看到孟佳歪歪倒倒的靠在床头，微微有些凌乱的长发披散下来，盖住了一部分脸。  
「我不是说不用等我了吗？真是的，已经这么困了，就早点睡觉嘛。」王霏霏伸手摸了摸孟佳的头发，发现只有发尾还有些潮湿，便放下心抱着她一起躺进被窝里，「其实，你可以不用等到电话结束的，说第二天早上有工作先失陪了，他们会理解的。」  
「我不想先走啊……你的导师一家都很友好，我挺喜欢他们并不标准的喊我们两个人名字时候的样子。而且……大概是因为他们比较open吗？感觉很少有的，看到你跟长辈级别的人一起没有很多精神负担的样子。而且，我感觉我也短暂的忘记了我是一个需要……呃，艺人。我觉得我们就……就是，普通的被祝福的两个人而已。反正就……我很喜欢这种感觉。」  
孟佳一边在王霏霏怀里翻来覆去企图找个最舒服的姿势靠在她身上，一边嘟嘟囔囔说出心里的想法。  
「他们都很喜欢你，都迫不及待的想当面见你了。Brigette刚才还发信息给我，希望我能带你去她的订婚仪式。当然，我说你不一定有时间，她还挺失望的。」  
「那就好……这种紧张的体验我已经很久没有过了，上大舞台前都没刚才紧张。」  
王霏霏没有回答，只是把孟佳抱得更紧，手轻轻的在她的肩膀上安抚着。

「对了，你刚刚在客厅悉悉簌簌的搞什么呢……？」  
「你的耳朵也这么尖啊。我就是在圣诞节过去之前，把你的礼物放到了圣诞树下，明天早上要记得去拿哦。」  
「啊……」这并不是惊喜的声音，「可是我没有给你准备圣诞礼物。」  
「胡说。我只是买了个礼物，然后包起来了而已，你准备的惊喜远比这花费心力……」  
孟佳的呼吸逐渐变得均匀，王霏霏的声音也轻柔下去，满腹的话化成了轻吻，落在孟佳从宽大睡衣领口露出来的颈侧上。

就算你什么都不准备也没有关系啊。  
All I want for Christmas is...  
Here.

**Author's Note:**

> #一些可能没多少人care但我还是想说的事情
> 
> 我想写霏把佳介绍给导师一家的情节很久了，的确也是圣诞节背景，但没想过会以一个圣诞特辑的形式呈现给大家，也没想到会这么仓促/匆忙的把它发出来。  
> 或许是在看到伦敦在2020年的尾声进入了Tier 4 Lockdown被各国断航的新闻之后，希望用文字来存放一部分属于2020年的回忆。  
> 的确，节日适合fluff，但我不希望这篇文仅仅是一个圣诞特辑，还希望能某种意义上反映出2020年这特殊的一年：糟糕的开始，习惯了糟糕的现状，有过好的时候，突然又有零零星星的坏消息，但还是以对未来的美好期望结尾。  
> 我想2020年对很多人都很特殊，或许对于一部分人来说，心里的价值排序会有一定程度上的reshuffle  
> 对我来说，COVID-19除了对我生活的影响和各种原定计划的破坏之外，还教会了我什么最重要。  
> 于是就有了这篇圣诞特辑。
> 
> 如我写在简介里那样，这同时也是补充设定用的一个章节。  
> 除了跟导师一家的羁绊，还简短的提到了一下霏的成长历程。
> 
> 霏的原生家庭是不亲密的。
> 
> 她的父母爱她吗？爱，当然爱，要不然也不会拼命的工作，为她（和她之后的弟弟）创造更好的物质条件，让她有去留学、接触到一个更开放的环境的机会。  
> 但是，这份爱或许没有表达出来过，甚至出于“谦虚”的传统美德，或许连对孩子的肯定都不常表现出来。
> 
> 她的父母关心她吗？关心，当然关心，要不然也不会希望她有好的成绩，考好的大学，找好的工作，只因为这样能让孩子未来的生活顺一点，以及正文里一笔带过的，对她婚恋状况的关心。  
> 但是，这关心大部分停留在“孩子是不是身体健康”、“孩子有没有活成外界认可的样子”的程度。  
> 孩子的情感、精神、心理需求呢？Barely touched on.
> 
> 我觉得这是很多那个时候的中国家庭存在的普遍问题。  
> 一个人的时间和精力是有限的。  
> 所以，如果父母的时间和精力更多的投注在了工作/为孩子创造更好的物质条件上，疏于陪伴/忽视了孩子的心理需求几乎是无可避免的。  
> 霏也正因为知道这一点，所以她也不会埋怨父母。  
> 但是她的确也没办法在情感上跟父母有多亲近，真正的忧虑也不会跟他们分享。  
> 比如说正文里的初遇章和重逢章里，她和佳在酒吧里聊天，以及她给佳的信里写到了的，不满意现状，但父母认为现状足够好了，并没有问清楚霏问题的根源。  
> 这种沟通中出现的问题，有她不主动说的原因，但更多的在于她或许从来就没有得到过一个可以把内心想法坦诚说出来的环境。  
> ——佳给了她这样的环境，所以霏也因此，又在导师一家的祝福之下，最后顺理成章的完成了对自己的和解。
> 
> 还有一个补充点是，哪怕霏跟佳最终表现出来都是一个温柔的人，她们的温柔也是不一样的。  
> 佳温柔的内核是暖的，甚至是沸腾的，来源于她的热情、开朗和外向，来源于她的loving and supportive family（对应的现实事例就是：即使是外公担心她在韩国被骗，这也是出于爱，且家人在她确定了要去韩国之后也给予了强大的支持），来源于对自己喜欢的事情的在意。  
> 霏温柔的内核是冷的，来源于我所设定的原生家庭和成长经历，来源于对身边事情的不在意，或者努力不去在意，毕竟“如果不抱希望，就不会有失望”。  
> 内向的，带着距离感的，慢热又疏离，但也都是真诚的。这只是一种保护机制而已。  
> 这里并没有说哪种温柔更好的想法，只是性格和成长经历不同造成的。
> 
> 我发这篇文的时候很不安，两人之间的直接互动大概只占了50%上下，担心打着这对CP的同人节日特辑名号会有挂羊头卖狗肉之嫌。  
> 但是一个人的生命里不只有爱情，还有更多的东西。  
> 人与人之间的羁绊或许也是今年一个很重要的主题，所以我在文中描写了很多不一样的角色，和他们各自拥有的羁绊。
> 
> 最后，真的是我的奢求，只要大家在读这篇文的时候，有感到一点点温暖，就足够了。


End file.
